Lost Love
by nred15
Summary: He can’t believe it. No! he wont accept it…but now all he can do was cry and cry feeling hopeless, empty and lost…. all he can do was kneel and cry… for his lost love. sorry i don't know how to summarize but please read.


hello there. this is actually my first naruhina fic and i am not actually posting many work in fan fiction but here it is. it was really meant to be a sasuhina but then i changed my mind and made this into a naruhina since i totally adore them...

Hope you read it and review.

disclaimer: do i have to do this? it really pains me...to say that i do not own naruto...it is kishimoto's...runs to room to cry but if i do then naruto will be a romance mix with ninja stuff anime. maybe that is the reason why i don't own naruto.

* * *

The stinking hospital room was the only refuge for a torn young man. It was where his dearly beloved lay. She was there lying with tubes all over her. The monotonous beeping of the life line was the only thing you can hear inside the room. Even with that kind of situation, one can never say that the lady on the bed was ugly or distressing. She was simply beautiful. A perfect beauty that you can only see in princesses in fairy tales, with those black locks of pure silk, her cherry red lips were voluptuous and porcelain skin, no one will seem to believe she is sick. But certainly she was no princess and this is no fairy tale. 

The young man was not ugly in any way too. He had blond spiky hair and a perfectly toned skin. His calloused hands only gave him a manly image and he was certainly a happy man…well…before the event. There he was seated beside the lady with his hands on the girl's left hand. He was truly saddened for the first time in his life. He could truly lose what he had hoped for and he could never keep the only good left in his life.

Slowly caressing her hand, he started to think to himself…

* * *

Hinata, would you just wake up. Please. Why do you have to stay silent for a long time? Don't you know you're burdening everyone with your lack of response? I hate you for that but I love you for everything else. You should really wake up. Your family and friends are starting worry and me too. 

_He chuckled._

Look what you are making out of me. A fool, a fool that is talking to oneself. You are certainly an amazing girl to have done this to me. And certainly the only girl and the only reason I would be willing to turn myself into what I am right now. Would you just wake up? Please. I am really _wanting_ you… no… that was wrong…I am definitely _needing _you!

I dreaded and loved the day we first met. Well, actually the day I first noticed you. The day our hearts bumped and were forever intertwined by the ropes of destiny and the chains of fate. Do you remember? Cause it is all that occupies my mind.

* * *

Flashback 

BLASTED! I hate my work! I never thought a web page designer could be this stressed and frustrated when I took up this course. I would have never thought that it could also be so demanding and competitive. I should have been the one to receive all the glory as payment for hard work but then that teme took the picture and STOLE MY PROJECT. I really worked hard for that project and seldom do I work hard then all those efforts and sleepless nights were wasted because of that…that…urgh…

Feeling pissed is not like me. It's certainly is out of my character. But sometimes I just lose it and I can't control the sudden surge of emotions. I am really hurt. No! I am betrayed and the feeling is like HELL! There should be a close by bar here somewhere; I certainly needed something strong to help me loosen up.

The cold breeze of the autumn night passes by me as I hugged my jacket tightly to keep the warm from escaping. Then, there were drops of water. I dismissed it as just my imagination but then it poured by a dozed then there was heavy downpour of rain. It started raining. Blasted luck! Blasted life!

I started running looking for shelter from the harsh rain. Then I saw the bus stop and stayed there. I checked the schedule but then realized that my bus will be around for a few hours and the train was not an option since the rain seems to have no plans of stopping for another hour.

There was a bench and I sat there. Removed my jacket and placed it on my side since it was all wet. It was a good thing no one was around and so I closed my eyes to relax for a few moments. But then my moment of peacefulness was disturbed by the rustling of fabric and the dripping of water. There you were standing in front of me. Drying your self up, while at the same time holding up your package. It was like seeing a sculpture brought to life. You were really perfect in my eyes even when you're clothes stick on you and your hair stood up.

You messily fixed yourself and looked at me as you felt my stare. I turned around when your lavender eyes met my own ice blue ones. A red tint creeping on both my cheeks, embarrassment was evident and so I turned away for you not to see that. You giggled as you noticed my sudden embarrassment. Your own cheeks were pink from the humor or from the cold, I could not tell. Your sweet giggle started to stop but then I can feel a smile was tugging your own lips.

A moment passed silently. I was sitting on the far end of the bench while you seated on the other end. Your baggage and my jacket the only things setting us apart but even with that and the current condition of the weather I could feel warmth all over my body, soothing warmth that I never felt before even when I have somebody to warm my bed. And I knew it was not my imagination but it was you company that brought me that.

_Ring…Ring…_

A phone started ringing. I checked my own and you checked yours. But the call was for you.

"Hello?" then a sudden splurge of emotions started to run to my heart and butterflies started to flutter in my stomach as I heard the sound of your voice.

"Neji" but all that changed as I heard a name of a guy. Probably it was your boyfriend. I was rather hurt not knowing the reasons. Since I was turned down by girls before but I never felt this hurt and I did not even asked you on a date yet.

"Hai… I'm going home. I'm just waiting for the bus to arrive."

"Yes, he's fine."

"Hai…"

"Hai…"

"Hai…" sounding annoyed but in a cute way

"Hai… Don't worry please…I'm safe and I am not kid anymore…I can take care of myself" she was sounding reassuring.

"Ok. I love you too, Neji-niisan."

Happy feelings swept pass me and seem to stay as I heard her call the guy his brother. I did not know I was blushing at the same time smiling until you broke the sudden trail of thoughts I was currently in.

"Ano…Are you ok?" you face full of concern and care for a stranger you don't even know.

"I'm f-fine." Stuttering my word out, it was a surprise to hear me stutter over a girl.

"You look all red and was shivering. Are you sure you're …" you stop suddenly "…I'm sorry. You must think I am already blabbering and I may not be someone you know."

There was sadness and shame in your voice. "No, it's actually really fine. I never see people like you these days. It really is a relief to see someone care for others the way you do." A blush was clear on your cheeks as you turned and looked at me with a smile. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence overwhelmed the both of us for a few minutes. Then, you took a cupcake from your paper bad and cut it into half. You looked hesitantly at the other half before you said something…

"You must be hungry…have the other one."

You held out your hands to me with the cupcake. I mumbled an almost inaudible thank you. Momentarily, my fingers brushed you hands and I felt only soft and smooth skin. There was a sudden bolt of electricity in my spines and I knew you felt it too. We brushed the feeling away. Silence was always dominant in both of us and I felt the urge to introduce to you.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." And I held my hand out. You did not seem startled at all by my sudden introduction. Instead you just smiled that smile of yours.

"Yah! I know." You accepted it and I was actually the one startled because you knew me. Nobody usually remembers me. And then here you were a person I barely remember or not remember at all and then you remember me or know me. Feeling the sense of not remembering you, you tried to elaborate further.

"I'm actually your classmate from kindergarten to high school. I'm the one who faints and blushes all the time."

You knew me that long but still I can't remember you was frustrating the hell out of me. You seem to understand and just smiled at me tilting your head a little.

"Hyuuga Hinata" it struck me hard. Now I remembered you.

"Don't worry most people don't remember me." Still smiling but a pang of hurt showed in your eyes.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Really, its ok." You still smiled. I think I never remember anyone before because I was blinded by my silly crush on Sakura but now, I remember you. You were the one that was second best in class. But your father thought it was not good enough. You were always reprimanded by your weakness but you never resorted to rebelling like what teens would usually do. You were also always stuttering a lot, I thought of you as strange before…wait…you stutter a LOT?!

"What happened to your stutter?" I suddenly blurted out.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said "I should not ask you that."

"No. It's ok." You said smiling again. It seems you always smile and I think I will never get enough of that smile.

"I actually joined confidence camp." She tried to stifle a giggle. "It was actually weird of me to join that but at least I got rid of my stutter."

"Oh I see."

We started talking about the most random things until we did not notice the rain stopping. We both heard the sounds of a coming bus. Inside I wished you are not on that bus and as if on cue…

"Well that is my bus… It was nice to meet you again Naruto-kun. Take care." You bowed down out of courtesy.

So much for you not being on that bus "You too…Hinata-chan"

You started walking to wait for your bus but then I grabbed your arm and you turned around. I did not know why but my body was working without the directions of my mind. It was like it was running out of pure emotions. Then I heard my voice say…

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" I suddenly blurted out. "Please." I should have expected a slap so I closed my eyes. The moments of silence felt like an eternity to me before I heard your voice.

"Sure. What time?" you said with a hint of happiness in your voice. I was also really happy.

"9 am here at the bus stop."I said all smiles.

"See you then, Naruto-kun." Then you climbed the stairs to the bus.

I stood there longingly watching the image of the bus disappear and your waving figure disappeared. Then I looked up to see stars and an image of your smiling face. It was then that I knew I had the one for me.

That was how it all started for the both of us.

End of Flashback

* * *

You were really pretty when I saw you. And you still are. I can't believe I missed you beauty when we were in school maybe because of Sakura but I was a fool for not noticing you. Fate had its ways and I am grateful for having to see you for another time. 

The next day we went on a date and then there were also other dates that follow that. We became friends then an official couple, and then I proposed to you. It was not all happy but then we still pushed through. I never and will never regret those times I spent with you but I will surely regret the times I didn't. Fate had its ways of tearing us apart and for that I detest it. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeep… 

The lone figure saw the life line go flat. He did not know what to do and so he stared there dumbly as doctors and nurses rush inside the room. a nurse tried to push him out and he tried to resist and held onto her hand tightly but then he lost all his energy and was pulled away. The last thing he heard was "Clear" from one of the doctors.

He stayed outside as he paced through the halls worriedly. Then there was a nurse that came out and nodded, in the negative perspective. The nurse could only say sorry. He stared down at the nurse and held onto her shoulder and screamed profanities. Then he let go and rested his head on the wall. He punched it really hard and then his face started to get wet.

_splash_

A teardrop escaped his tired eyes and fell unto the floors. He fell to his knees and then a thousand tears followed.

He can't believe it. No! he wont accept it…but now all he can do was cry and cry feeling hopeless, empty and lost…. all he can do was kneel and cry… for his lost love.

The end

* * *

What do you think? please review. i will accept flames but please don't burn me that much. 


End file.
